Granling (3.5e Race)
aroghin. Strong but simple minded.]] =Granlings= Personality Granlings are mild mannered and happy-go-lucky, finding joy in the simple pleasures of life. Though, when angered, they don’t restrain their strength and often make decisions without reflecting on the consequences, living in the here and now. They form friendships quickly, and are not against dropping old friends if treated poorly. People often describe them as big children, though they don’t complain nearly as much when they don’t get their way, as they are often used to not getting much within aroghin society. A newly transformed granling is prone to mood swings while adjusting to the inability to think and understand the world how he used to. Physical Description Granlings are mountains of muscle. They stand 6’ to 7’6’’ tall, growing about a half-foot in height from their aroghin form. Other than looking like body-builder versions of aroghin, the two races appear the same. Relations Unlike their aroghin brothers, granlings get along well with other races. Since they have little fear of what they don't understand, the outside world feels welcoming to them, and most other races would rather keep them happy than have to deal with what happens when they get mad. Alignment Granlings have no strong inclination toward a particular alignment, often adapting to the manners of those around them rather than making decisions for themselves. Lands The lowest class citizens are the granlings, tending to be little more than slaves or guards, using their dim wits and great brawn to their best use. Granlings, at least those who are not slaves, live in communal groups and share everything they own with each other. Those who are slaves work hard labor for their aroghin masters, content to have food and a place to sleep, not caring or knowing much else. Granling cruelty is not tolerated, as they tend to lash out against anyone who treats them poorly. Granlings are often employed as guards, rowers on ships, gladiators, porters, and other professions that require strength or are boring. Granlings can’t have children as part of the curse. With aroghin low birth rate, they have a difficult time maintaining a steady population. Religion Granlings are often too dim to practice religion themselves. They merely follow the practices of those around them, believing much of anything that is told to them, they are often easy to convert, but not very faithful followers. They are often worshippers of strong deities, such as Myillz. Language Granlings speak Aroghin, and often stick to the harsh words, which are easier for them to speak. Granlings can read and write, but with great difficulty. Names A family is disgraced when a member uses the curse, even in the direst situation. A granling loses his surname and is disowned, or even enslaved by his former family as a means of atonement. A granling that once had a wise name is given a strong name instead, or is simply called Granling when no other granling are present. * Strong Male Names: Ahkmagg (Akmag), Ahzreim (Ozreem), Gegglahroque (Geglarock), Hahyukahl (Hayucall) * Strong Female Names: Ahmahroque (Amarock), Gahrgruh (Gar-gra), Quiknah (Quickna), Spliekieh (Spliky), Vielguh (Vilga) Racial Traits * , , , : Granlings are big and tough. Their minds are simple like children. Granlings are stronger than aroghin, but their curse makes them simple minded and unable to see the broader world around them. * ( ) * Size::Medium: As medium size creatures, Granlings have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Granling base land speed is 30 feet. * Endurance: Granlings gain Endurance as a racial feat. * Wounded Soul (Ex): Granlings brought back from the dead via magic suffer 2 points of Constitution burn which can only be healed naturally. This ability burn never reduces his Constitution below 1, nor does the Constitution loss lower his HP below 1 per HD. * Cursed Bloodline (Ex): The Granling Curse was bestowed by ancient deific magic, and thus no mortal magic can undo this change and restore them to their former selves. polymorphing and shapechange won’t allow a granling to assume aroghin form. * Dense Mind (Ex): Granlings are dense. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saves against mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). A granling gains a +2 racial bonus on opposed Diplomacy checks to change his attitude. * Fear Mastery (Ex): Granlings gain a +2 bonus to resist fear effects. They have little reason to fear with such dim minds and great brawn. This bonus stacks with the Granling’s Dense Mind bonus when appropriate. *Slow Healing (Ex): A granling has a natural healing rate half as fast as other common races. They heal only 1 hit point per 2 HD for a full 8 hours of rest. *Racial Bonus: +4 on Intimidate. Granlings are bold and create a presence that demands attention. This bonus is not applicable against aroghin, who are conditioned against their lesser brothers. * Automatic Languages: Aroghin. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics *When adapting a granling from an aroghin, add six inches to their height and add 25% onto their weight. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race